To Love In Solitude
by girlbrandedgothic06
Summary: Don't worry. I'll think of the summary. But read the story. It's not all that bad. I think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hermione was sitting on the grass that was by the lake near the burrow. While her friends were swimming, she was just there, just staring up at the blue sky. She was wearing white mini-shorts and a blue tank top. She didn't go swimming because she wasn't in the mood.

She was thinking of the past summer, when Fred just had to disturb them.

"Oi! You're Hogwarts Letters are here! And hey, Hermione, yours is heavy!" With that, Hermione got up and ran to the burrow.

She got inside, her friends behind her. She got her letter and read it aloud to everyone.

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_Greetings! I hope that you are having a great summer. I have made my mind on the Head Girl and Head Boy. Congratulations! I have made you head girl. I hope that you would be a role model to all and Prof. McGonagall will see you in the Heads' Compartment on the train at precisely eleven thirty am on September first. Have a good day. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione squealed in delight. And Ginny joined her. The guys were just happy for her.

"Who would've thought I would get the role?"

"WE ALL DID!" Ron, Harry, Ginny, George and Fred shouted.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Sheesh!" Hermione laughed. She ran up to Ginny's room where she shared with Ginny. She got her wand and tapped on the night table three times.

(H: Hermione)

_H: Boo? You there? _

_D: Yea, hey. I just got my Hogwarts Letter. Did you?_

(Haha! Do you know who D is?)

_H: Yea! I got head girl!_

_D: Oh I'm so proud of my baby. I knew you'd get it!_

_H: What about you?_

_D: I got head boy, baby. _

_H: OMG! Yehey! I get to spend so much time with my boo. _

_D: Yeah. I love you so much. I really had the best time last month. I can't wait to see you…_

_H: I love you too! So, so much you wouldn't understand. I did, too. I want to be there for you right now._

_D: Baby, its okay. We talked about it, yesterday, remember?_

_H: We didn't talk! You were just there. And I was too._

**Flashback:**

_Hermione was dreaming of her one true love when Ginny was shaking her. _

"_What the? Ginny! I'm sleeping!" Hermione shouted and put the pillow on her head._

"_Really? Why would you be sleeping at a time like this?!" Ginny esclaimed._

"_A time like what?" Hermione asked, sitting up._

_Ginny read the Daily Prophet out loud. _

_**Lucius Malfoy was just executed last night in Azkaban. **_

"_Oh my Gosh! Let me see that!" Hermione exclaimed and read the article. After reading, she got up from her bed and got dressed in jeans and in a green t-shirt. "Ginny, I'll be right back. I have to be there for my boo. Cover for me, will you?" _

"_No problem. Tell him I'm sorry."_

"_I don't think he wants sorrys." Hermione shook her head and apparated to the Malfoy Manor. She saw her boyfriend on his bed, just staring at the ceiling. _

"_I'm happy, you know." Draco spoke. He wasn't even looking at her._

"_Boo, you're sad. I can tell." Hermione said and sat on the side of his bed._

_Draco turned and was faced with Hermione's back. He put up her shirt and kissed her back. "I love you, baby." Draco whispered._

"_I love you too, boo." _

"_Lie down with me. Please?" Draco said._

_Hermione smiled and lay down next to her boyfriend. His right arm was under her back and his left arm was on her stomach. He snuggled his head in her neck and just kept kissing her. Hermione smiled and leaned her head on his head._

_They were just like that for an hour and a half. Hermione didn't notice the time. She wanted to be with her boyfriend. _

"_Are you okay, now, boo?" Hermione asked. Seeing as no one answered, she looked at his face to find him already asleep. Hermione laughed a bit. _

_An hour later, Draco finally woke up. Hermione was just there, smiling. _

"_Hey sleepyhead." Hermione greeted him with a kiss._

"_Hey. What time is it?" Draco stretched then kissed the tip of her nose._

"_I think it's ten. I need to go back to the burrow." _

_Draco frowned. "Stay with me tonight, please?" Draco asked with his puppy dog face._

"_Draco. Don't do this to me. Draco- ugh! Fine. I'll be back at nine o'clock. Then i'll just go back to the burrow tomorrow at 7 am so no one will be awake, okay?" Hermione smiled._

"_Yey! Okay. I'll see you, later. I love you." Draco smiled._

"_I love you too, boo." Hermione kissed him passionately._

_The night was filled with heat in the… bathroom._

**End of Flashback :-)**

_D: Yea, but I had fun last night, too. :smirks:_

_H: Shut up:laughing:_

_D: Laugh all you want, baby. Don't forget. We have the same common room, and bathroom. :remembers last night:_

_H: Hahahaha. Gotta go! Ron is coming. I love yooooou!_

_D: They always have to ruin our time together! Ugh. Fine. See you in a week, baby. I love you so much._

Hermione smiled then tapped the parchment three times with her wand and it was gone.

**:-) xoxoxoxo :-)**


	2. Train Ride

**Chapter Two**

A week later, Hermione and the others were walking in the train, trying to find a compartment. They passed a compartment where she saw Draco and his group.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Buck-tooth Granger." Draco remarked.

"Fuck off, Malfoy. I see you're really working on yourself. With your Father gone and all." Ron said.

Hermione knew he shouldn't have said that and shook her head, no one noticing.

Draco was furious. "How dare you." Was all he could say. He was about to punch Ron when Harry stopped him.

"Stop it Malfoy. Ron, shut up, too." Harry said.

"What Granger, your stupid cat got your tongue?" Draco said, noticing the silence of his Gryffindor.

"Don't talk to her, Malfoy. She's not yours. She's mine." Ron slipped. He didn't know he said that and he didn't know that he would regret saying it.

Hermione looked at him, dumbfounded. She slapped Ron on the face and ran. Finally, everything sunk in to Ron. And he blushed.

"Good going, Weasel." Draco laughed, and sat down, making sure of himself that he'll go to Hermione later.

Ron glared at him and ran after Hermione, Harry behind him.

**:-) xoxoxoxo :-)**

After an hour of saying sorry to Hermione without success, Hermione walked out of the compartment that she was sharing with Ron and Harry and went in the Heads' Compartment where she was to meet the Head Boy. Because it was supposed to be a 'surprise' for the head boy and head girl who'll their partner will be. They were supposed to stay in that compartment the rest of the trip.

Hermione went in and saw her boyfriend asleep. Then suddenly four people went in. Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Brittany Carlson, and Blaise Zabini. They showed Hermione their patches that said PREFECT and they sat down. Blaise shook Draco awake. Draco woke up and saw the people. He saw the patches and calmed down.

"So we're just here to make sure of our duties then we'll leave right after. That's what McGonagall said in the letter." Dean Thomas said. Referring to the letter that was sent by McGonagall through owl an hour ago, saying that she wouldn't make it.

They talked about the Head and Prefect Duties then all of them left.

When everyone was out of the Heads' Compartment, Draco got up, locked the door, and then sat beside Hermione who started crying when he got up from his seat.

"Baby? Why are you crying?" Draco asked, patting her on the back.

"I didn't like what Ron said. And I didn't like what I did to him." Hermione sobbed.

"Sshh. Don't cry, please? For me. Sshh…" Draco frowned. He didn't like this. Not at all.

"Draco, I'm no one's property! I just hate what he said. I don't know why it's affecting me so much. I hate it!" Hermione stomped.

"It's okay, baby. Just stop crying, please? I don't like what he said, either." Draco said.

Hermione looked up and kissed Draco. Draco kissed back, missing the lips that made him melt, and visa versa. Draco's tongue was seeking entrance in Hermione's tongue and she let him. Draco's tongue explored every bit of her mouth and Hermione enjoyed it. They continued making-out when someone knocked on their door.

Draco grunted and stopped kissing Hermione. He got up, unlocked the door which revealed a girl and a boy.

They boy was attractive. Blonde hair, brown eyes, he had the looks. He was wearing a shirt saying "Good girls out. Naughty girls in." **(A/N: I saw that in a mall once. I was supposed to buy it for my cousin!) **and dark colored jeans.

The girl was cute. She was wearing light make up like Hermione's and she was wearing a jean mini skirt and a pink tube top and black stilettos.

"Hey, Drake." The guy said.

"Oh hey, Matt. Sorry, forgot you were in." Draco shook his hand. "Friend of yours?" Draco asked, referring to the girl.

"My friend's cousin. This is Hilary Mozickazi, entering sixth year." They guy named Matt said. "Friend of yours?"

Draco ooked behind him. "Come in, both of you. You guys can stay with us since you don't know anyone yet."

The two people walked in the compartment and sat down. Draco sat down beside Hermione.

"Hermione, meet my cousin Matteo. But we call him Matt." Draco said. "Matt, meet my girlfriend Hermione."

Hermione extended her hand to Matt and Matt shook it. "Wow, Draco. You've never had a girlfriend, before. As in a real one. She's a beauty." Matt said.

"Hey, hands off. She's mine." Draco laughed.

"Hey, and you're?" Hermione asked, politely to the girl.

"Hilary. The name's Hilary." Hilary smiled.

"Hey. Hermione." Hermione smiled.

"So… You guys heads?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Fortunately." Draco grinned.

"Why's that?"

"The advantages, cousin. The advantages." Draco smirked while Hermione just hit him on the arm.

**:-) xoxoxoxoxo :-)**

Boo means boyfriend.


	3. How They Fell In Love

**Chapter Three**

Hermione found out that this was only the fifth time Draco and Matt met. Matt was from Switzerland and his father died from the war that took place before their sixth year, and his school there was burned down by death eaters, including his father. So, his mother - who is the sister of Luicus Malfoy, who kept on denying to have such - decided to move him to Hogwarts where she knew he'd be safe and just to make her son closer to his cousin.

Same with Matt, Hilary's school was also burned down by Death Eaters in Italy. Matt's best friend, Paul was her brother and he is now in a Rehab for alcohol and drugs. So he promised Paul that he'd take care of his sister because Paul's parents died in a car crash just before school started.

Hermione didn't like Hilary that much cause it looked like whenever she had the chance, she kept on flirting with Draco. She talked to Draco about this and he said that he doesn't care and all he cares about is her. She just smiles and forgets the subject after awhile. Hermione did notice Draco throw off girls nowadays, actually ever since they started going out, Draco kept ignoring a lot of girls, and some he even used to fancy.

Like one day in the Great Hall, Brittany Carlson, who was one of Draco's crushes before, kept flirting with him and even tried to straddle him. All he told her was "Get off me or I'll ask Snape to take off your badge." And of course Brittany thought of hesitating but after letting everything sink in, she feared the threat he mentioned and got off him.

One night on the first week of October, Draco went in the Heads' Common Room, Matt and Hilary behind him. He went in and saw his girlfriend in a spaghetti-strap top and shorts, reading a book, then writing what she read on a piece of parchment. It looked like she was researching for their homework for History of Magic. She looked up, and saw the three people who just entered.

She smiled and greeted them, "Oh hey, guys. Evening!" And proceeded back to her work.

The three sat down on their own usual places in the common room and talked for awhile, until Hermione finished her work. She stood up and went in her room.

"Hey guys, tell me if this is okay," Draco said and kept looking behind him, looking if Hermione would come down any minute. He got something in his pocket, and revealed a black velvet box. He opened it and showed the other two who were in the other room, a ring with a gold band, and rubies and emeralds on the middle. (AN: sorry, don't know how to describe it.)

Hilary looked at Matt then looked at Draco. "Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

"Depends. Are you thinking that I'm going to propose to her?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Then yes. You are thinking what I'm about to do on December." Draco said and kept the ring back in his pocket.

Hilary nodded slowly, processing everything in her mind.

"But Draco, no one knows about you two, yet, right?" Matt asked but more of stating it.

"Yeah, but I don't care. I love her like crazy and I want to spend my entire life with her." Draco stated.

"Aren't you afraid of the consequences that hold on to your relationship?" Hilary asked.

"I am. But as I said, I love her like crazy." Draco said and was afraid of what he heard next.

"And I love you like crazy, too." Hermione said who wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"That's all you heard, right?" Draco asked stupidly.

"Should I hear anything else?!" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Yes that's all I heard."

"Okay."

Matt noticed the help that his cousin needed and changed the subject.

"How and when did you guys start dating, anyways?" Matt asked.

Draco looked at Hermione who nodded and said, "You want the whole story?"

"Yeah. From the beginning." Hilary squealed in excitement.

"Well then, Hermione, sit here beside me." Draco said. He was actually sitting on a chair only and everyone knew no one could sit beside anyone who was sitting on a chair unless you want your ass to hurt. So Hermione got what he meant and sat on his lap. They both smiled at each other and Draco started.

_Draco Malfoy, Sex God of Slytherin, fancies a lot of girls in his house, and in Ravenclaw. Not in Hufflepuff, because they were just too nice. No one there was as hot as he wanted. In Gryffindor, although he hates the house and couldn't find anyone to his liking, he still liked – no LOVED a girl from that house. And that's where we let Hermione Granger enter. _

_Draco can count to infinity, be a Slytherin Sex God, be a good second topnotcher, and a good prince to his house, he is a good flirt to girls and he can be a good friend to those who are to him. But he never thought or at least no one thought that he would learn to be the guy who does not like, but love Hermione Granger. He loved her from afar and did not like anyone as much as he liked her. He knew he would never have her, but he couldn't help but try. _

_So one day during October in their sixth year, Draco saw Hermione on the shore of the Black Lake reading a muggle book. He couldn't help but go to her and sit beside her. He saw that she was startled and she held her wand. He told her that there was no need for anything like that and asked her to keep the wand. Hermione even called him insane and was about to leave when he told her he just wanted to talk to her. _

_Hermione was suspicious but stayed none the less. He was excited and surprising to Hermione, they talked about a lot and he even got her to learn more and talk more about Quidditch. They talked about school, friends, family, and basically everything. Draco admitted to her that he never hated muggles 'nor dislike them. He told her truthfully that he even found them smart and interesting. He told her that his father taught him not to associate with them and never like them because they were dirty. _

_After that afternoon, they planned on seeing each other more and more, same time, same place. They enjoyed talking to each other and having fun together. A month passed and Hermione officially fell in love with Draco Malfoy. He admitted to her on December First that he's loved her ever since fourth year when she came down the stairs during the Yule Ball in that beautiful pink dress. Hermione, too, admitted to him and she told him that if they really wanted this to work, he'd have to court her first. _

_Draco would do anything just for them to be together and he did court her. During the two weeks of Christmas Break, Hermione brought Draco home to meet her parents and her brother Carl. At first, Carl didn't like Draco. But they found out that they liked the same things – as in guy stuff – so they soon started liking each other and finally, the Granger family approved of him. The next week, which was the week of Christmas, Draco brought Hermione home to his Manor to let her meet the Real Narcissa Malfoy. _

_Narcissa Malfoy fell in love with Hermione in no time and she approved of her, too. The night of Christmas, Draco couldn't help but ask Hermione if she could be his girlfriend and with no hesitation, Hermione answered him, yes. They promised to each other that only family and one friend of theirs would find out about them. That's when Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini come in. They swore not to tell a soul about their best friend's relationship and kept their promise. _

"Wow. That's such a nice story!" Hilary squealed.

"Thanks." Hermione said. "I just couldn't help falling in love with this arrogant git." Hermione joked as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"And I couldn't help but fall in love with this know-it-all bookworm." Draco chuckled.

"Blegh! You guys are so in love it's kind of disturbing!" Matt exclaimed.

Hermione just laughed and Draco said, "Yeah well, that's Love for the both of us."

"Blegh!"

**:-) xoxoxoxo :-)**


	4. Him

**Chapter Four**

Two weeks later, Hermione was wearing a pink mask, and a pink dress, and she was dancing with her boyfriend who was wearing a black mask and a tux. It was the Halloween Masquerade Ball. Since no one knew who, who was, Hermione and Draco danced the night away. Knowing who each other was, of course. Hermione danced with Harry for a moment and Draco danced with Ginny. Of course, Ginny knew about Hermione and Draco's relationship and she was honored to dance with her best friend's loved one.

That night, Draco asked Hermione to go out to the garden with him and they did. They talked for awhile then they decided to go back to their common room and rest and go to sleep.

Draco was asleep when he felt something on his left arm. He woke up when he felt his arm burn and he winced in pain and shouted. In less than a minute, Hermione came out of the bathroom, which connected their bedrooms and she was worried about him.

"Draco! Draco! What's wrong! Draco! Answer me!" Hermione was shouting.

Draco couldn't answer because of the throbbing pain on his arm.

Hermione knew what was happening, all of a sudden. But she thought at first that it couldn't be because he was supposed to be dead.

"Draco, answer me, please. Is it where I think it is?" Hermione shouted.

Draco just nodded.

"Draco breathes, please. Breathe like how you did before and I'll call Snape and McGonagall. Breathe, Draco. Control yourself." With that, Hermione sprinted to the quarters of the said teachers.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Mister Malfoy, control yourself." Snape was shouting.

Draco's arm still stung. But it was getting less painful.

"Drink." Snape said and poured the potion in the boy's mouth and Draco swallowed. The pain was getting less painful by the minute. Then it was gone.

Hermione handed Draco a glass of water and he emptied the glass in less than a minute. He was perspiring and Hermione wiped his sweat with a cloth.

"Explain." McGonagall said to Draco.

"I was sleeping then I thought I felt something on my left arm and I didn't mind it at first then I felt the throbbing pain on my arm and then I woke up and it suddenly stung and it… it… well… it was how _he_ used to call all of us." Draco said, holding Hermione's hand for support.

"He called me earlier, too. I was afraid this would happen." Snape said, just above a whisper, sitting down on a chair in the room.

"Professor, are you saying he's not dead and he drank… well… you know… The potion?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Granger." McGonagall said.

"Potion? As in the potion that doesn't have a name because the author can't think of one and that potion can change you into someone else for a month?" Draco asked.** (AN:P hihihihi)**

"Yes, Mister Malfoy, that potion. The one that can switch you and another person for a month." Snape said. "And that potion can only be brewed by a dark wizard, with powerful dark magic."

Draco and Hermione nodded. Hermione was now in Draco's arms.

"Well, the only thing that we can do now is take care of ourselves. And control the two of you." McGonagall said to Draco and Snape. "And, you two, explain." McGonagall told Draco and Hermione.

"Well professor, if you don't mind, explain." Hermione smiled. McGonagall and Snape were standing beside each other, and trying to hide their laced fingers.

"Nothing happened." Snape stated and he and the other professor went out of the commons together.

The two Heads laughed and then stopped. "Are you okay, now?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. But I'd feel better if you slept beside me." Draco whispered.

"Aryt. Lay down. I'll just get this glass out of here." Draco then snapped his fingers and the glass vanished and he pulled Hermione beside him. Hermione just giggled. "You rush too much."

**Xxxxxxx**

The next few days, everything was a blur. A big fat blur. Nothing happened, people were normal. Draco 'nor Snape got another call. **(AN: Okay, guys, I'm going to warn you that this story will be really fast coz the reason why I even wrote this fic is because the plot was burning my head, and I wanted to get it out, aryt?) **They've been talking every night with each other and including McGonagall and Hermione. They were afraid of the time possibilities and they really didn't want to scare anyone.

Hermione told Draco that she'd have to warn Harry about the call he got. He hated Potter, but he trusted him. So he let his girl friend tell her best friend…

"Hey, Harry. I'm so glad you're here." Hermione said as she saw Harry in the G. Common Room.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Harry asked.

"A big one."

"Are you going to tell it to me anytime soon?" Harry teased.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but chuckled uncomfortably. "Harry, Voldemort's not dead."

**xxxxxx**


	5. Telling

**Chapter 5**

"WHAT?!" Harry exploded. "What the fuck are you saying?! I killed him. I killed him and you saw it, Hermione. Everyone did. Now you're telling me that he's not dead?! Hermione, get a hold of yourself! What gave you the idea that He isn't dead! I killed him, Hermione!"

"Harry! I'm telling you, I know. But Dra- I mean, Malfoy was shouting a few days ago. I went to-" She was cut of by everyone who were staring. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry's wrist and brought him out of the room and they walked to the H. Common Room.

Draco was inside. "Hey have you told Pot-… Oh."

"Everyone was listening in the common room. You tell him what happened. He just keeps yelling at me." Hermione let go of Harry and climbed to her room. "Oh, and, I think we should tell him about… you know."

Draco glared at Harry for shouting at his girlfriend. "So you don't believe her, do you?"

"Malfoy, why the fuck would Voldemort be alive?" Harry shouted, sitting down.

"Stop shouting, Potter." Draco sat down. "Look, the other night, the night of the ball, I was asleep and I felt something on my arm. Where my Mark was located. I didn't mind it at first and just slept when it felt it really burn. I woke up to realize He was calling me. Believe me, I couldn't believe it either. I was at the war, in your side, remember? I saw you kill him. Hermione –yes, I called her Hermione- went in my room and found me and called McGonagall and Snape and he told me Voldemort called him too. He said the it seems that Voldie just drank _the_ potion."

"One, why did you call Hermione, Hermione? Two, did you just call Voldemort… Voldie?" Harry asked, stupidly. "So he drank the potion that could change you into someone else for a month? Wow, so who do you think I killed?"

"Who cares? I'm awfully sure that he was a death eater."

"Look, could you call Hermione? It's awkward talking to you alone, like this." Harry said, uncomfortably.

"I know what you mean," Draco said and walked up to the Head Girl's wing. He came down with Hermione and they both sat down.

"You guys should really settle down your differences, you know. I was busy with homework." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, what are we going to do? I mean, one, we don't even know who he changed in to. It would be easier if we knew."

"That's where Draco can come in. Drake, why don't you ask your mother for the box of contacts?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, I'll owl her right now. Be right back." Draco got up and went up to his wing.

"Hermione-"

"Explanation about Draco and I will be told when Draco gets back." Hermione smiled and sat back.

Harry made a sour face at Hermione and Hermione stuck out her tongue. "Very mature, 'Mione."

Draco came down and sat back down beside Hermione. "I sent Demon to go to mother already."

"He wants to know, already."

"You start it."

"No, you do."

"No, you."

"You."

"BOTH OF YOU." Harry boomed.

"Sorry. I think we hit a nerve." Hermione laughed. "Harry, Draco Malfoy and I are going out."

Harry laughed. "Hahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"You… Hermione… Hahahahaha!" Harry laughed; tears were practically falling from his eyes.

"Harry, we're serious." Hermione said seriously.

Harry stopped laughing. "Wh-wh-what?"

**xxxxxxx**


End file.
